Jack Shephard
| Last= | Count=113 episodes, 5 mobisodes | Listen= | Listen2= | Centric= | SharedCentric= | CentricMobisode= | NonCentricFlash= | Flashback= | Name=Jack Shephard | AKA=The doctor Doc | FirstName=Jack | LastName=Shephard | Age=37 (at time of death) | Birth=December 3, 1969 | Death= 2007 (Day 14) | DeathEp= | DeathReason=Stabbed by the Man in Black | Place=Los Angeles, California, USA | Status=Deceased | Profession=Workman, DHARMA Initiative Spinal surgeon, St. Sebastian Hospital Protector of the Island | ReasonAus=...finding his father | ReasonTrip=...returning his father's body (2004) ...returning to the Island (2007) | Family=Ray Shephard - Paternal Grandfather Christian Shephard - Father Margo Shephard - Mother Claire Littleton - Half-Sister Aaron Littleton - Half-Nephew Sarah Shephard - Ex-Wife Kate Austen - Ex-Fiancée Juliet Burke - Ex-Wife (Flash sideways) David Shephard - Son (Flash sideways) | Actor=Matthew Fox | AltCasting=John O'Hara (child) | S6Ep = Character appearances#Jack ShephardS6 | Images=Images of Jack Shephard }} : Dr. Jack Shephard was an American spinal surgeon and the plane crash survivors' de facto leader. Before the crash, his obsessive personality wrecked his marriage and his relationship with his father. On the Island, though, the survivors sought his guidance during many crises and missions, and he united them until they cooperated and formed a society. Jack developed romantic relationships with Kate and later Juliet. Jack and Sawyer's shared romantic interest in Kate sparked a jealous rivalry between them for her affections. His rationality, so useful when solving problems, prevented him from accepting the Island's mystic properties and caused friction with "man of faith" John Locke. Problems arose that Jack could not fix despite his obsession and self-sacrifice. Though he tried to repress his guilt, at times he would resort to physical or emotional outbursts. After suffering a kidnapping and almost negotiating his own rescue, Jack escaped the Island with five other survivors. Off-island, he laid his father to rest and proposed to Kate, but visits from John Locke and the ghost of his father sent him towards depression and substance abuse. Yet he gained new faith, and he led the survivors back to the island, believing it was his destiny. He then found himself in the past, where he tried to reset his own life and the lives of the others and prevent the crash of Oceanic 815. The attempt failed, sending Jack to a new low. But after discovering he was a candidate to replace Jacob as Protector of the island, he gained confidence and decided to stay on the island. He also ceded decision-making to Sawyer, overcoming his control issues. He chose to become the Island's new protector and was almost killed by the Man in Black, but with Kate's help, he killed him before he could leave the Island. He then sacrificed himself to relight the Heart, saving the Island from destruction. Post-death, he imagined a son and an ex-wife to come to terms with his bad relationships. His personality mixed science and faith, but he again felt the compulsion to fix others. His stubbornness returned, and unlike his friends, he resisted remembering his life, even after experiencing flashes. Eventually, though, he remembered everything and after seeing his father again, he was able to "let go", reuniting with Kate and his friends, to finally move on in the church. Before the crash Childhood }} Jack Shephard was born on December 3rd, 1969 to Dr. Christian and Margo Shephard. He was also, through his father, the half-brother of fellow Oceanic Flight 815 survivor Claire Littleton, thus making him the half-uncle of Claire's son Aaron. Even as a child, Jack had a strong sense of right and wrong; he once got beaten by a teenage bully after trying to defend his friend Marc Silverman. Hearing what happened, his father told him over a glass of whiskey to avoid being a hero, because he didn't have what it took to cope with failing. Medical career }} Jack attended Columbia University and graduated a year early from UCLA medical school then began working with his father at St. Sebastian Hospital as a spinal surgeon. During his residency, he once met a crash victim who couldn't speak but who could write . Another time, Jack accidentally nicked a patient's dural sac and panicked. Christian told him to count to five and let the fear in, or else he would operate himself. Jack reluctantly listened, and he was able to fix his mistake and complete the surgery. Later, Jack told Christian that he resented being "put in a time-out" in front of his team. As he started to walk away, a man approached him and offered a trapped Apollo Candy Bar Jack had tried to order. He briefly touched Jack's hand and said, "Maybe all it needed was a little push." At some point, Jack began flying lessons, but chose not to continue because "it wasn't for me." At 8:15 AM on an unknown date in 2001, two victims of a head-on collision came to Jack's hospital, and Jack operated on the woman, Sarah, at the older man's expense. Sarah's spine was severely crushed, and Jack told her she would never walk again. This bluntness bothered Christian. Sarah's fiance responded superficially upon hearing her condition, and Jack overstepped his professional relationship with Sarah, promising to fix her. He initially believed he failed, but a man he met at a stadium suggested he may not have. Jack tearfully informed Sarah of his failure. She then wiggled her toes, and Jack realized he'd fixed her. Marriage and divorce Sarah and Jack fell in love, and she toasted Jack as a hero at their wedding rehearsal, but Jack had trouble writing his vows. Christian comforted him, saying he chose his wife correctly and handing Jack an heirloom watch. Jack ended up improvising his vows during the wedding ceremony, telling Sarah that he didn't fix her; she fixed him. }} Jack's career and his compulsion to "fix things" later took a toll on the marriage. In December of 2003, Jack kissed a patient's daughter while consoling her after he died on the operating table. He returned home to Sarah and confessed the kiss to his wife, promising he would change. Sarah told him she had been seeing another man and had already made plans to leave her husband, devastating him. In the months that followed, Jack became obsessed with finding his wife's lover. He stalked her, offered her all their assets for her name and dialled all her cell phone contacts, shocked to find his father's number. He followed Christian to an AA meeting, accused him of sleeping with Sarah and physically attacked him. Christian started drinking after 50 days of sobriety, and Jack ended up in jail for the attack. Sarah was called to bail him out. Sarah remained Jack's hospital emergency contact for years and had a baby with the other man. Jack never learned his identity. Following his marriage's collapse, Jack visited Thailand and started a relationship with Achara, a mysterious tattoo artist. She said she saw him as a leader who, although strong, could also be unhappy. Jack insisted she tattoo him. The tattoo she designed translates to "He walks among us, but is not one of us." Jack learned poker during his time there. Betraying his father }} In July of 2004, a nurse observed an intoxicated Christian Shephard botch a surgery. She called in Jack who failed to save the patient. Christian later asked Jack to sign a falsified death report absolving him of blame, and though Jack initially refused, he later agreed. He then saw his father console the deceased woman's husband who was threatening legal action, and learned the woman was pregnant when she died. Jack amended his statement to reflect that his father was under the influence and his intoxication was the cause of the patients' death. This cost Christian his medical license. The two never spoke again. In mid-September of 2004, when Christian went missing, Jack searched for him in Sydney at his frantic mother's behest. He learned that his father had died due to an alcohol-induced heart attack. The undertakers were missing his shoes and rather than buy some, Jack gave them an old pair he had handy. Oceanic Flight 815 }} Jack tried to take his father's body on his return flight, but had trouble loading the casket because he had not made the proper arrangements. Eventually, the ticket agent gave in to Jack's pleas about his need for closure. Just before boarding, Jack met Ana Lucia Cortez in an airport bar. Jack mentioned his father's death, as well as the fact that he had once been married. When Ana Lucia received a phone call, she left but promised to have another drink with Jack on the plane. Jack sat in seat 23B, and talked a flight attendant into handing him two airline bottles of vodka, one of which he consumed immediately. A short time after this, while rising from his seat, Jack was nearly knocked down by a man hurrying up the aisle. This prompted a conversation with a nearby passenger, Rose Nadler, whose husband, Bernard Nadler, was in the bathroom. Jack attempted to allay her fears when the plane hit turbulence. Very soon, however, the plane began to shake more violently before making a sharp, uncontrolled descent. Due to the loss of cabin pressure oxygen masks fell from the ceiling of the plane. Despite putting his mask on, Jack blacked out before the plane's tail separated from the mid-section. On the Island Days 1–44 (Season 1) }} Jack woke up alone in a bamboo thicket near the site of the plane crash. He ran through the jungle toward the sound of screaming and began helping several crash victims: a man whose leg was being crushed, a pregnant woman, and a woman receiving improper CPR. Jack eventually wandered away and examined his own wounds. He enlisted a woman's help in stitching him, telling her a story to calm her. }} The next day he led a trip to the cockpit with Kate and Charlie to search for the airplane's radio transceiver. They discovered the pilot who was alive until something unseen killed him. Jack returned to camp and broke up a fight between two survivors, then operated on a man with shrapnel in him. In the man's pocket Jack found a mugshot of Kate, and when he came to the tent later he saw the man trying to strangle her. Kate tried to convince Jack to euthanize him, but Jack refused. When Sawyer failed to end his life with their last bullet, Jack was forced to euthanize him by hand. }} Jack struggled with the leadership role that was thrust upon him. When wild boars started raiding the fuselage's dead bodies, Jack decided to burn it, but he declined to lead the memorial. He also initially refused to talk to a woman who appeared to be in shock, but he later sat with her for hours. He rescued a survivor from drowning but felt guilty that another drowned. Then Jack began seeing visions of his dead father - actually the Man in Black. He chased the vision and would have fallen off a cliff if it wasn't for Locke's help. After continuing to chase it, Jack found caves with fresh water, but also found his father's coffin, empty. He told the survivors about the caves, adding, "If we can't live together, we're going to die alone." One trip to the caves awoke a swarm of bees, and Jack and Kate found two skeletons. Jack suggested moving to the caves and some survivors agreed, even though a cave-in dislocated Jack's shoulder and almost killed him. Believing that Sawyer was withholding a survivor's asthma inhaler, Jack approved Sayid's torture of him. Hurley lightened the mood by building a golf course, and Jack and Michael were the first to play on it. }} Claire began having nightmares about someone attacking her unborn child, and Jack tried to allay her fears. A man posing as a passenger then kidnapped Claire and Charlie and attacked Jack when he went after them, threatening to kill one of them if Jack followed him. Continuing pursuit, Jack and Kate found Charlie hanging by his neck, and Jack resuscitated him. Soon after, Kate discovered the Marshal's gun case and asked Jack for his help in getting the Haliburton from Sawyer. Kate suggested they dig up the Marshal's body in order to get the key from his wallet. She told Jack that the case contains four 9-millimeter guns, which would be dangerous for Sawyer to have in his possession. But Jack knew that there was something more to Kate's story. He sensed that there must be something very important to her in that case and agreed to help her on one condition that once they get the key, they open it together. }} Kate tried to con Jack out of the key and Jack had to threaten withholding Sawyer's medication to get the case from him. Inside the Haliburton he found the guns, some ammo and an envelope marked 'personal effects'. He gives the envelope to Kate takes it and pulls out a small toy airplane. Jack asked if that's what she was looking for and demanded an honest answer. Kate claimed the plane belonged to the man she loved, then broke down and admitted it belonged to the man she killed. Angry and confused, Jack took the guns and left. These guns would later be used when Claire returned to camp and Jack used her as bait to lure her kidnapper again. Though Jack won their second fight, Charlie shot the man before they could interrogate him. }} Jack's next challenge came on day 40, when Locke brought Boone to him, claiming he had fallen off a cliff. After hours of ineffective treatment, Jack chose to amputate Boone's leg as a last-ditch effort, but Boone awoke and dissuaded him. Jack held Locke responsible for Boone's death and confronted him at the funeral. Even after Locke explained what had actually happened, his earlier lie and the fact the he was keeping the Hatch a secret caused Jack to distrust him. On day 44, Jack set out along with Kate, Rousseau, Locke, Hurley, and Arzt to get dynamite from the Black Rock to blow open the Hatch. On the way back, Jack and Kate kept Locke from being pulled down into a hole by the Monster. Later that night, Jack, Kate, Locke, and Hurley arrived at the Hatch and blew it open. Jack and Locke stared down into the pit before them, having no idea of what might be at the bottom. Days 44–67 (Season 2) }} After their first attempt to enter the Hatch failed, Kate and Locke returned, and Jack armed himself and set off after them. Inside, he found Desmond, the man he had met in the stadium after Sarah's surgery, holding Locke at gunpoint. When the computer was shot and a system failure seemed imminent, Desmond panicked and left the hatch, making Jack and Locke its main inhabitants. According to the orientation video for The Swan, as the hatch was known to the DHARMA Initiative, they had to input the Numbers into the computer every 108 minutes for an unknown reason. Tension grew between the two as it began to become their permanent home. }} Jack and some other survivors continued to explore the Swan Station, but their investigations halted when Mr. Eko, one of the tail-section survivors, arrived with an injured Sawyer over his shoulder. Jack reunited with Ana Lucia in the jungle and the tail-section survivors joined the mid-section. Ana-Lucia had accidentally shot Shannon, and Jack led her funeral. Michael, leaving to find his son in the Others' camp, locked Jack and Locke in the Swan's armory. After being released Jack led a party to go after Michael, and they encountered the bearded man who had kidnapped Walt. The Others had surrounded Jack's party and used a bound and gagged Kate, who had followed Jack against his wishes, to force the party to turn back. After returning to the camp, Jack began to conspire with Ana Lucia about training an army to fight the Others. }} The rivalry between Locke and Jack began to escalate into a struggle for leadership, which came to a head when Locke let Sayid torture a man claiming to be "Henry Gale," who they thought could be an Other. Jack had to threaten to let the countdown timer run to zero to convince Locke to open the armory and let Jack intervene. "Henry" took advantage of Jack and Locke's antagonism trying to play them against each other. Meanwhile Jack's relationship with Sawyer also became strained as they competed for Kate's affection; Jack and Kate once shared a passionate kiss in the jungle. After Sawyer took the medical supplies, Jack won them back from him in a poker game. }} When they learned Henry Gale was not who he said he was, Jack and Kate traveled to the Line to force a trade between the captive Other and Walt. No Others appeared, but they saw Michael stumbling through the jungle wounded. Michael announced his plan to take on the Others, and Jack tried to retrieve the guns from Sawyer, pulling a gun of his own and burning the manuscript Sawyer was reading. When he next went to the Swan, Jack saw Ana dead and Libby shot. Sawyer willingly gave up his heroin, and in doing so revealed the location of the guns. }} During Ana Lucia and Libby's funeral, Jack boarded a boat that arrived. He and Sayid planned for Sayid to sail on it to the Others' camp while Jack, Michael, Kate, Sawyer, and Hurley went there on foot. While discussing their plan, Sayid expressed concern that Michael may be betraying the group. On their expedition, Jack confronted Michael, forcing him to admit to betraying the survivors. Later, Jack realized they were not heading to their supposed destination. The Others ambushed them with stun darts and captured their entire party. When they woke up at the dock, Jack, Kate and Sawyer were hooded and told they would be going home with the Others. Days 68–91 (Season 3) }} The Others took Jack's blood and imprisoned him in a disused aquarium, where he tried to assault his interrogator, Juliet. When she refused his orders to open a door, he unlatched it himself, flooding the corridor. He managed to close it again, and she knocked him out and returned him to his room. Juliet then revealed that she had a details on his life. Jack later met with Henry, actually named Benjamin Linus, who proved the Others had contact with the outside world by playing news footage of the Boston Red Sox winning the World Series. He then offered Jack a trip home in exchange for his cooperation. }} When Colleen arrived with a gunshot wound, Juliet demanded Jack's help. He failed to save her, but he noticed an x-ray while washing up and conned Ben into admitting it was his. This apparently disrupted Ben's plan to pressure Jack into operating on him. Juliet sent Jack a secret video message suggesting he kill Ben while operating, but she also brought in Kate, who begged Jack to operate so the Others would spare Sawyer. Jack later found his door unlocked, letting him collect a pistol from a weapons locker and spy on Kate and Sawyer sleeping together on a security monitor. Jack now agreed to operate, but he deliberately cut Ben's kidney sack during surgery, threatening to bleed Ben to death unless the Others freed Sawyer and Kate. The Others agreed, and Jack only completed the surgery when Kate repeated a story to prove she was safe. Jack told her not to return for him in an attempt to protect her. }} In the operating room, Jack revealed Juliet's plan to kill Ben, and after they locked Jack in Sawyer's old cage, the Others' sheriff asked him for more details. Jack lied on her behalf then offered Ben further medical treatment if he let Juliet live. Ben agreed. The Others took Jack with them to the Barracks. During his week there, he played chess with Ben and played football with Tom, shocking Kate and Sayid when they came to rescue him. Kate got captured during this rescue attempt, and Jack visited her, speaking of his deal to leave the Island. Kate is devastated by his disclosure, but before he leaves the game room where Kate is being held, he whispers in her ear that he will come back to the island for her. This deal fell apart when Locke sabotaged the Others' submarine. }} The Others abandoned the Barracks, leaving Juliet behind, and Jack took her back to the camp, telling the survivors she was under his protection. The survivors mistrusted Juliet lost their trust in Jack as well. Kate finally approached Jack about a parachutist that had entered the camp, and Sayid approached him about Juliet's being Ben's mole - a secret Jack already knew. Jack revealed that he, Rousseau, and Juliet had been planning to use dynamite to lay a trap for the Others. When he learned the Others were coming sooner than expected though, he decided to lead most of the survivors to the radio tower, leaving just three behind to set off the trap. }} Only two traps appeared to go off. When Juliet and Sawyer announced that they were returning to the beach, Jack kissed Juliet as Kate looked on with jealousy, but soon after, he told Kate he loved her. Ben and Alex intercepted the group, and Ben privately told Jack that Naomi's people planned to kill everyone on the Island. When Jack did not cooperate, Ben ordered by walkie-talkie the deaths of three hostages - Sayid, Jin and Bernard. Jack savagely beat Ben, but later learned the hostages were fine. When the group reached the radio tower, Locke stabbed Naomi and held Jack at gunpoint, but Jack ignored his threats and called Naomi's boat. A man answered and told Jack rescue was on the way, much to the joy of him and the other survivors. Days 91–108 (Season 4) }} Minkowski called again, asking for Naomi, and Jack claimed she was gathering firewood. When he turned around, she was gone. Jack tried to track her, but he followed a dummy trial, and when he wanted to call the freighter again, he realized Kate had stolen the phone during their shared embrace. He headed for the cockpit, where he attacked Locke, taking his gun and pulling the trigger. The gun wasn't loaded, so he beat him till others pulled him off. Locke again claimed the supposed rescuers meant to harm them, and half the survivors followed him to the Barracks, while Jack's group went to the beach. }} Jack and Kate stayed behind and followed a helicopter's sound to a parachutist, Daniel Faraday. Faraday's gun, gas masks and secretive manner all worried Jack, but he agreed to locate his team. The first member demanded to see Naomi's body. The second's transmitter beacon turned up on Vincent, and Jack concluded Locke had captured her. The third, Frank Lapidus, had safely landed the helicopter, but refused to fly it till the missing member turned up. Eventually, Sayid and Kate retrieved her from the Barracks, and Kate chose to stay there, hurting Jack. The helicopter left, and Jack was confused later when it didn't arrive as scheduled. When it did arrive, he learned of Desmond's temporal displacement. Daniel and Charlotte disappeared that night. Jack chased them to the Tempest, passing an unconscious Kate, but Juliet arrived there first. He kissed her, though she warned him Ben had claimed her. They returned to the beach, where Jack checked on Sun's pregnancy and complimented Jin's English. }} When a body appeared in the water, Jack forced Daniel to contact the freighter. When Bernard discovered Daniel lied about their reply, Jack lost his temper and grabbed Daniel by the collar. Jack's stomach had been hurting - Kate had caught him sneaking pain pills - and he now collapsed with appendicitis. Juliet offered to operate. Doubtful, Jack chose to stay awake during the surgery, but Bernard knocked him out with chloroform. He awoke to hear Juliet telling Kate that Jack loved her. He left the tent against Juliet's wishes and heard the helicopter return, dropping a phone. He concluded that they should follow the helicopter. Armed, Jack tracked it with Kate until they crossed Sawyer, Miles, and Aaron returning from the Barracks. Jack and Sawyer continued toward the chopper and found Frank hand-cuffed to it. Frank agreed to fly immediately, but they first journeyed to the mercenaries' destination to save Hurley. }} There, they also found Locke, who tried again to convince Jack to stay, but Jack refused. Locke then suggested that he lie to the world about what happened on the Island. Jack, Sawyer, and Hurley returned to the helicopter, and they took off with Kate, Sayid, and Frank. Though fuel was low, Jack refused to turn back, and they landed on the freighter, where a bomb was about to detonate. Jack prevented Kate from fetching Jin, and they left with Sun, Aaron, and Desmond right before the freighter blew up. They flew toward the Island, but it had disappeared, and the chopper lost fuel quickly and crashed. They boarded a life raft, and Jack resuscitated Desmond. When the Searcher found them, Jack sought Kate's help to convince the others to lie about everything since their crash. A week later, Jack departed with the others for the island of Sumba. After the Island 2005 }} The US Coast Guard flew the Oceanic 6 to Hawaii, where Jack's mother greeted him. He took part in a press conference, lying about how they survived the crash, claiming their plane crashed into the water and all of the passengers died instantly but the six, Jack, Kate, Aaron, Hurley, Sun, and Sayid. However, Jack also claimed that Boone, Charlie and Libby also survived the crash, but had later died. Some 6 months later, Jack held a wake for his father. There, Carole Littleton approached Jack and told him her daughter, Claire, had been on Jack's plane and was his half-sister. Carole then complimented Kate's baby, not realizing Aaron was her own grandson. 2006 Jack began drinking regularly. When he learned the police had arrested Hurley, he visited his old friend at the institute. Hurley accused Jack of checking whether he had revealed their secret. He insisted they return to the Island, though Jack disagreed, and apologized for not following Jack on the Island. }} At Kate's trial, Jack testified that only eight people survived the crash and that three died. He claimed that he had never met the marshal and denied loving Kate. He met Kate afterward and said he had lied, implying he loved her. Kate invited him to her house, but he turned the offer down. Kate gathered that this was because of Aaron and refused any further contact until Jack agreed to see the baby. 2007 Jack eventually came to terms with Kate raising his nephew, and they rekindled their romantic relationship. He moved into Kate's house and became a surrogate father to Aaron, but his insecurities forced him to compare himself to his own father. Jack maintained contact with Hurley and was called in when he stopped taking his medication. Hurley passed on a message from Charlie: "You're not supposed to raise him," and said someone would visit him soon. Jack nonetheless proposed to Kate, who happily accepted. While working late, Jack saw his father, who spoke to him, and Jack asked another doctor for stress-relieving medication. He went home and was suspicious when he found Kate talking on the phone to someone he didn't know. Another time, he found their nanny staying late, and when Kate returned, he demanded answers. Kate admitted fulfilling Sawyer's secret request and objected to Jack's drinking around her son. Jack yelled back that she wasn't "even related to him," and Aaron appeared in the doorway. Jack left, thus ending their engagement on bad terms. }} John Locke repeatedly visited Jack under the alias Jeremy Bentham, and when he landed on Jack's operating table after an accident, Locke said Christian had told him to move the Island. Jack succumbed to depression and substance abuse, and his hospital suspended him. He began flying across the Pacific every weekend hoping it would crash, returning him to the Island or killing him. When he heard that Locke had killed himself, Jack tried calling Kate then almost leaped off an L.A. bridge, distracting a driver he then had to save from the ensuing crash. A doctor refused to let him operate on the passenger he had saved. When a pharmacist denied him painkillers, even when he forged a prescription from his father, the same doctor caught him trying to steal drugs. Jack finally managed to meet Kate outside the airport and she is taken aback by his physical appearance. He said they had to return to the Island. Kate refused and drove away. He attended Locke's funeral - no one else did - and later broke into the funeral home, where Ben appeared. Ben said that all of them, even dead Locke, had to return to the Island. They they took the coffin, then went to a hotel where Jack shaved his beard and Ben flushed Jack's pills. }} Later, Hurley contacted Jack, and his father brought Jack Sayid's unconscious body. Jack successfully treated Sayid at St. Sebastian Hospital, though an administrator reminded him of his suspension. A kidnapper with Kate's address in his pocket also attacked Sayid, and when Jack told Kate, he learned a lawyer knew she wasn't Aaron's mother. Jack and Kate followed the lawyer to Carole Littleton's motel, but Jack learned she hired the lawyer for an unrelated case. They drove next to meet Ben at the marina, where Jack failed to convince Kate to stay and listen. Ben led Jack to a church, where Eloise Hawking showed the group DHARMA station that first found the Island. She told them to take Ajira Airways Flight 316 to return to the Island. She privately gave Jack Locke's suicide note and told him to give Locke's body something that had belonged to Christian. Jack obeyed by collecting Christian's shoes from his grandfather, who had been trying to escape his retirement home, and placing them on Locke's feet along with the note. On the eve of the flight, Kate slept with him, agreeing to go back to the Island. At the airport, Caesar offered him condolences over his loss, and in the plane, an attendant handed Jack the suicide note. They took off, and Jack realized Frank Lapidus was piloting and said hello. Further on the journey, he read John Locke's note, which read, "Jack, I wish you had believed me. JL." The flight suddenly encountered heavy turbulence, and was then surrounded by a bright light. Back on the Island 1977 (Season 5) }} Jack woke up in the Bamboo grove as he had when he first crashed on the island via Oceanic Flight 815. He found Hurley and Kate at the waterfall, before they were discovered by Jin, who called Sawyer. Jack learned they had traveled back in time to when the DHARMA Initiative occupied the Island, and Sawyer and Juliet inducted them as new recruits. Jack became a workman. He visited Sawyer that night at his and Juliet's house, admitting that Sawyer, now DHARMA's security head, was in charge. }} When a flaming DHARMA van crashed into a house, Jack helped extinguish it with a fire hose. Horace accused Sayid, who had been locked up, for the fire. When Jack disagreed, it aroused Horace's suspicion. When some DHARMA members found janitor's keys in Sayid's cell's lock, they put Jack, along with Hurley and Kate, under house arrest. Sawyer tried to recruit Jack's help operating on young Ben, who had been shot. However, Jack refused, done with trying to fix things and now trusting in the Island. This angered Juliet, who resented his return, and Kate, who claimed to prefer "the old" Jack. Jack covered Roger's work, and defended Kate when Roger accused her. Early the next morning, Daniel Faraday showed up at Jack's house, claiming that Jack did not belong on the Island at all. Jack then visited Sawyer, who revealed that he had tied up a DHARMA member who discovered he had taken Ben to the Hostiles. Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, and Hurley all met in Sawyer and Juliet's home to discuss their options. Miles and Daniel then arrived, asking to visit the hostiles to find Daniel's mother. When Jack, Kate, and Daniel went to the motor pool for weapons, DHARMA workers opened fire, and Jack shot a fuel tank so they could escape. Daniel then explained his plan to detonate a bomb at the Swan, and he entered the Hostiles' camp, where Charles Widmore knocked out Jack with his rifle's butt. Jack later explained Daniel's plan to Eloise, and they swam to the underground tunnels where the bomb was hidden. }} Sayid, who had joined them, extracted the bomb's core, and he and Jack entered Horace's house through a passage Richard created. They donned DHARMA jumpsuits, and Jack shot three Initiative members after one shot Sayid. Hurley picked them up in a van, and Jack tried to treat Sayid inside. They drove until they saw Sawyer, Juliet and Kate on the road, blocking the way. Sawyer and Jack argued in private about whether or not to detonate the bomb, then they fought intensely until Juliet separated them. The van drove to the Swan site, and Jack entered it alone with the bomb. Phil spotted him, and the van started attacking from afar. Jack shot one member, and he and the others successfully neutralized all present. Jack dropped the bomb into the Swan drilling shaft. Nothing initially happened, then a severe electromagnetic Incident pulled all metal objects into the shaft, including a tool box that knocked Jack out. He awoke to find Kate pulling Sawyer away from the drilling shaft, which Juliet had just fallen down. Jack helped, and moments later, the bomb presumably detonated. 2007 (Season 6) }} In the aftermath of the blast, Sawyer blamed Jack for Juliet's death. In order to save the mortally wounded Sayid, Jack took him to the Temple, and when the Others failed to revive him in the spring, Jack vainly performed CPR. Sayid resurrected hours later, and Dogen gave Jack a pill to feed him. Suspicious, Jack tried swallowing it himself to get Dogen to tell him what was in it, and Dogen stopped him, revealing it was poison. Jack left the Temple to travel to the lighthouse with Hurley, passing Kate and the caves along the way. They reached it, and Jack broke down the door. Inside, he saw a mirror that reflected his childhood home. He smashed the mirrors in frustration. }} He and Hurley walked back toward the Temple, but they met Richard, who took them to the Black Rock. Suicidal but physically unable to kill himself, Richard asked Jack to light some dynamite and kill him. However, Jack's trip to the lighthouse had built his faith, so he lit a fuse and stayed in the ship, believing it would extinguish before it could kill him. It did. The three of them returned to the beach to find Sun, Frank, Miles, Ben and Ilana. Ilana informed him and the others of their candidacies to replace Jacob. }} Jack briefly followed Ilana's plan to blow up the Ajira plane, but Hurley destroyed their only source of dynamite. Jack then traveled and met for the first time with the Man in Black, on Hurley's suggestion. During this visit, the Man in Black revealed that the earlier apparitions of Christian Shephard that Jack had seen on the Island were in fact the Man in Black. Jack also reunited with Claire, having discovered that they were siblings since their last meeting, and conspired with Sawyer to steal the Elizabeth, though after executing the plan, he revealed that he did not believe that they should leave the Island. Eventually, Jack returned to the shore and met the Man in Black, who appeared to believe that Jack had taken his side. }} Jack worked with the Man in Black to rescue his friends from Widmore on Hydra Island. He decided, though, to help Sawyer keep the Man in Black off Widmore's submarine by pushing him into the water, but he decided to stay on the Island. Widmore's men attacked, forcing Jack to enter the sub. Once aboard, Jack realized that the Man in Black had placed C-4 in his backpack. He correctly concluded the Man in Black couldn't kill them, so as long as they left the bomb alone, they would be safe. Sawyer accidentally detonated it though, killing Sayid, Jin, and Sun. Having survived the explosion, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Hurley washed ashore and mourned the loss of their friends. They set off for the well where Desmond was imprisoned, but Jacob's spirit intercepted them. He explained that one of them had to replace him, and Jack volunteered. After a short ceremony, he was "like" Jacob. Jacob explained where to find the Source, which he had to protect from the Man in Black. }} Sawyer learned the Man in Black had found Desmond, and the two groups met on the way to a common destination - the Heart of the Island. Jack decided to help him lower Desmond into it, believing Desmond to be Jacob's secret weapon to kill the Man in Black. After Desmond removed a stone from the Source though, Jack realized the island was falling apart, just as the Man in Black had predicted. He began to attack the Man in Black, who had escaped, but not before Jack managed to wound him. Jack followed him to the cliffs, where they fought in the rain. The Man in Black stabbed him in the side and the neck, but Kate shot him, and Jack kicked him off the cliff to his death. Kate asked Jack to let the island sink, but he replied her that he couldn't. Heartbroken, Kate tearfully asked Jack to promise her that she will see him again, but Jack can only sadly shake his head no. Jack and Kate shared a passionate goodbye kiss, and they each professed their love for one another. He wished Sawyer goodbye as well, and then returned to the source with Hurley and Ben. }} After choosing Hurley as his replacement for protector, Jack descended into the Source, where put the cork back into The Heart of the Island and saved the Island from destruction by sinking into the ocean. After being teleported out of the Source, Jack slowly and painfully returned to the bamboo field where he first woke up after the crash of Oceanic Flight 815. After seeing the Ajira plane fly away, he knows that he has fulfilled his purpose and ultimately his destiny. Jack died with Vincent by his side, (also similar to his awakening after Oceanic 815's crash) ensuring that he would not die alone. Flash sideways In the flash sideways, Christian still died drunk in Australia and still kept secrets from his son. The two enjoyed a better relationship though. Jack invented a son, David, whose dynamic with Jack mirrored his own with Christian, including fear and poor communication. Though Jack had rebuffed Christian's attempts at reconciliation, David accepted his. Jack also imagined Juliet as his ex-wife, and the two shared an amicable relationship quite unlike his and Sarah's. He brought with him into the afterlife the faith he'd gained during his final days. Oceanic Flight 815 }} On Oceanic Flight 815, a flight attendant gave him a miniature vodka bottle to strengthen his drink. He chatted with a neighboring passenger, who reassured him when the plane hit turbulence, then went to the lavatory. He spotted a cut on his neck from where the Man in Black had stabbed him but didn't remember getting it. He returned to his seat and seemed to recognize Desmond, who now sat there, but Desmond didn't recognize him. On his next lavatory trip, Kate stumbled into him and picked a pen from his pocket. Another passenger locked himself in the lavatory, and Jack responded to a PA call for a doctor. Once they'd broken open the door, Jack removed a heroin bag from his throat. Charlie woke, ungrateful, and told Jack that he was "supposed to die." When the plane landed, Charlie glared at Jack as police arrested him. Jack exited, making eye contact with John Locke as he was transferred to a wheelchair. The Oceanic service desk paged him and told him the airline had lost 's coffin, so he called to postpone the funeral. He talked in the lost luggage office with Locke, who suggested that Christian's spirit was more important than the body's location. Jack offered him a business card and a free surgical consult because though his condition appeared permanent, "nothing is irreversible." He returned to work and over the next few days he passed Sayid, not recognizing him, and encountered Desmond and Charlie. Family & life }} That weekend, Jack noticed a scar from where the Man in Black had stabbed his side. He called his mother, who rationalized the scar as an appendectomy Jack barely remembered and asked him over to search for Christian's will. Jack hung up and drove to David's school, apologizing for picking him up late. Back at home, he noticed a book of David's and tried talking about it, but David left the room and rejected all further attempts at conversation. Jack went to his mother's house and searched for the will, pleasing her when he refused a drink. The will mentioned a stranger: . Returning home, Jack found David missing and called him repeatedly, apologizing for imaginary offenses. He listened to his son's answering machine and learned he was auditioning for an arts school. Jack stopped by, and David's piano skill moved him. Another talked to him about the pressures children face, and Jack talked with David afterward, and the two made up. The following week, the two were on good terms, and they attended the will's reading together. Their lawyer introduced Jack to Claire, his half-sister. }} His beeper called him to the hospital for emergency surgery - on Locke. Afterward, Jack told him a new treatment could cure his paralysis. Locke refused the offer. Curious why, Jack asked a dentist who'd treated Locke about his original accident. The dentist, who'd flown on Flight 815, withheld details but gave Jack the name of another man from the accident. Jack visited the man's nursing home and discovered he was Locke's father and was catatonic. Back at the hospital, Jack met Claire and invited her to stay with him, then he met Locke and again offered to operate. Locke revealed details of his accident but again refused the offer, despite Jack's insistence that they both "let go". Jack noticed his neck cut again the next day. Then, he had breakfast with David and Claire and discussed a concert that evening. Desmond then phoned, posing as an Oceanic employee, saying they'd found his father's coffin. Later that day, Locke visited Jack and said he'd opted for surgery after all. Later that day, he joked with Locke before the surgery and talked about the found coffin. Before the surgery, he ran into Juliet and gave her tickets to the concert, telling David to take Claire as well in his place. He then operated successfully on Locke. Awakening }} Afterward, his cut began bleeding. Locke awoke early from his anesthesia, and when the two spoke, Jack briefly recalled their time together on the island. He resisted though, and he refused Locke's mysterious suggestion for them to "leave". As he left, Locke told him David didn't exist and offered a veiled wish that someone wake him to his memories. He arrived late at the concert and met Kate, who said he recognized her from somewhere besides Flight 815. }} Kate takes Jack's face into her palms and from her touch, Jack experiences flashes of them together on the island, but resists the flash of memories. Kate then told him "I've missed you so much." Confused, he let her lead him to the church of his father's funeral. Jack entered a side chapel and found his father's coffin. He touched it and at last recalled his life. He turned and found Christian standing beside him. They embraced, and Christian explained the afterlife's nature Jack then entered the church's nave and found all his friends there. Jack greeted them, embracing Locke, Desmond, Boone, Hurley and Sawyer. Kate then led him to a pew, and Christian, briefly patting his son's shoulder, opened the church's doors, letting in a bright light. Kate and Jack held hands and looked at each other lovingly as they were moving on with their friends. Trivia * Jack is distinguished as being the only character who has met all of the other main characters. Several others come very close; Sun and Sayid never met Pierre, Hurley never met Eloise, and Sawyer never met Ilana. ** However, there are several frequently appearing supporting characters that Jack never met. Examples include Mikhail Bakunin, Martin Keamy, Bram and Omar. Keamy has the most appearances among characters never met by Jack. *** Jack was on the same flight as Bram, but they never interacted. He was also never shown meeting Neil "Frogurt", but he lived with him for 108 days so they presumably met. * Jack was the nineteenth and last main character to "remember" his experiences on the island in the flash-sideways. * Jack is one of the seven characters to have a flashback, a flash-forward and a flash-sideways episode centered around them. The other six are Hurley, Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Ben and Sun. * When Jack sees his father in the hospital and asks another doctor for stress-relieving medication, he asks for Clonazepam. This is the same medication Hurley was prescribed during his stay at Santa Rosa. * As de facto leader, Jack has resorted to some extreme measures to protect the crash survivors. This includes sanctioning the torture of Sawyer (who he believed to have Shannon's asthma medication), setting up the ambush of Ethan Rom, holding Ben hostage to trade for Walt, engaging in a risky attempt to recover Walt, holding Ben's life hostage during surgery to allow his friends to escape, and refusing to bring the phone to Ben which would have resulted in Jin, Sayid, and Bernard's "deaths". * In the commentary track on the Season 1 DVD, the producers explained that the character of Jack as the de facto leader of the survivors was intended to be killed off in "The Pilot, Part 1" by the Monster, with Kate becoming the de facto leader. However, ABC executives and advisers to the producers convinced the writers and producers to keep him alive. They reasoned that killing him off, while a novel idea, generated feelings of betrayal, bewilderment, and anger in the audience. Instead, Oceanic 815's pilot, Seth Norris was written in and killed in Jack's place. Fox's portrayal of Jack as such a likable and noble character that audiences can relate to only helped solidify his survival and importance to the show. ** In the same commentary track, it was discussed that the role was originally intended for Michael Keaton but this idea was discarded after it was decided that he wouldn't die in "Pilot, Part 1". * In Lost: Via Domus, his full name is given as Jackson Shepherd. However, only the Island locations in the game are considered canon, but the story-line and characters are not. *Jack, Locke and Michael have turned suicidal at some point after leaving the Island. Although all of them died later on, none of them ended up following through with the suicide. * Jack has an O-blood type, which means that he is a universal donor. * As seen in "Something Nice Back Home", Jack has two scars: one from his appendectomy and one from Kate's suturing in "Pilot, Part 1". * Jack is a baseball fan, and seems to have some affection for the Boston Red Sox and some contempt for the New York Yankees. * Jack's frequent crying and over-emoting earned him the fan nickname "Jears", which combines "Jack" and "tears". * Jack may have unwittingly caused Shannon's disdainful attitude towards others. If he had chosen to save Adam Rutherford instead of Sarah in "Man of Science, Man of Faith", Shannon may have had an easier transition from childhood to adulthood without her step-mother's influence. * Nearly every time Jack is seen with a gun it is a Colt .45 pistol. * Jack and Pierre are the only main characters confirmed to be aware of all the DHARMA Initiative stations. * Jack, like Ben, develops a deadly condition (appendicitis) on an Island where people including Rose, Locke, and Jin are all healed in some way (Rose's cancer, Locke's paralysis and Jin's infertility). * Jack's candidate number is 23, which, like all of the candidate numbers among Jacob's final candidates (Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Hurley, Sayid, and either Jin or Sun), is one of the Numbers. * Jack's centric episodes in Season 3 are all titles of books: A Tale of Two Cities, Stranger In A Strange Land and Through the Looking Glass * Jack's musical theme is A Touching Moment. * Jack is the only character to play his theme. He played it when Kate tried to rescue him from the Barracks, while he was held by the others. * Jack revealed to Kate that he had taken a couple of flying lessons but realized that "It wasn't for him". * Jack is one of 22 main characters to have their names appear in a soundtrack title. * Last words: "I'll see you in another life, brother" * Witnesses of his death: Vincent Episode statistics * Jack has appeared in more episodes than any other character (though he doesn't quite appear in all of them). Counting archival footage and the epilogue, Jack appeared in 113 out of the 122 episodes, and he was the first to appear in 100 episodes. * There are only 9 episodes that do not feature Jack. ** Season One: 0 ** Season Two: 1 (The Other 48 Days) ** Season Three: 3 (Flashes Before Your Eyes, Tricia Tanaka Is Dead, Enter 77) ** Season Four: 1 (Meet Kevin Johnson) ** Season Five: 2 (Jughead and Dead Is Dead) ** Season Six: 2 (Recon and the epilogue) ** Season One is the only episode where Jack has no absences. Season Three is the one where he has the most. It is also the only season where Jack has multiple consecutive absences, as "Tricia Tanaka is Dead" and "Enter 77" are consecutive. * Jack, along with Hurley, hold the record for longest streak of episodes where they appear; both of which are the streak of 31 episodes beginning with "Pilot, Part 1" and ending with "Abandoned". The first episode where neither of them appeared was the 32nd episode, "The Other 48 Days". * He had the most centric episodes, including seven in a single season, also a record. * Jack had one of the highest ratios of centrics to appearances (22/113), second only to Jacob who appeared in just 11 episodes. * The first three season premieres featured Jack's flashbacks. He starred in the first flashback and flash forward, though two characters had centric episodes before his first. * Juliet's, Charlotte's, Frank's, Miles's, and Jacob's first episodes contained their first flashback. * Jack is one of only seven characters - the others being Hurley, Sun, Claire, Vincent Christian, and Jin - who appeared in at least one episode in each season, and at least one of the Missing Pieces. * Jack is tied with Michael for most Missing Pieces appearances, with 5. In Seasons 1-2 and 4-6, he ties or surpasses every other character for number of appearances; except for season 3, when Kate appeared more. * He and Kate are the only characters to appear in every premiere. * Jack was the nineteenth main character to die, the third from the Oceanic 6, and was the last person to die on screen. * More main characters died in Jack-centric episodes than anyone else's. Boone, Charlie, Michael, Juliet, Sayid, Jin, Sun, the Man in Black and Jack himself all died in partial or fully Jack-centric episodes. Tattoos He has a tattoo on his left shoulder that translates to: "Hawk in the expansive sky" or "Eagles high up cleaving the sky". According to Isabel, the tattoo literally translates as "He walks amongst us but he is not one of us." ("Stranger in a Strange Land") He has another tattoo on his left forearm that appears to be a large number 5 with a compass dial around it. The five may represent when he conquered his fear during an emergency by "letting the fear in", but only for five seconds. ("Pilot, Part 1") He has another tattoo on his left elbow. The tattoos actually belonged to Matthew Fox before LOST, and were incorporated into his character. Abilities/skills Jack completes crosswords with a pen, a rare practice even amongst enthusiasts, which shows his confidence and intellect. He seems to have a good memory: he remembered the Numbers and the combination to the gun vault after hearing them only once from Desmond. Jack demonstrates proficiency with firearms and extraordinary aim, though we never see where he gained these skills. Name significance The name Jack is Hebrew and means "the Lord is Gracious". It is also a variation of John, as in the first name of Jack's polar opposite on the series, John Locke. Jack's last name may reflect his position as a leader because a shepherd leads a flock. The 23rd Psalm reads "The LORD is my shepherd, I shall not be in want," and 23 is Jack's candidate number. "Jack Shepard" is the name of the serial killer in the movie Frequency, which stars Elizabeth Mitchell and Shawn Doyle. Jack Sheppard pioneered cave diving, and Jack swam through an underwater cave in . "Jack" was also the name of a character in Lord of the Flies. The two Jacks bore few similarities, but both faced rivals in leading island factions. However not spelled the same, there was a criminal name Jack Sheppard. He was a thief of the 18th century in London. He was imprisoned on multiple occasions and was always able to escape. In the victorian novel Dracula he is allusioned to in chapter eight when comparing him to Renfield. Even though the Jack Shephard of Lost isnt a criminal he does make several escapes through out the series. Additional casting * John O'Hara played the role of Young Jack. ("White Rabbit") * Steven Jay Blum voiced Jack in the game Via Domus. See also * Books on Jack's shelf * Jackface * Jack's tattoo * Jacket (Jack + Juliet) * Jate (Jack + Kate) ar:جاك شيبارد da:Jack Shephard de:Jack Shephard es:Jack Shephard fr:Jack Shephard he:ג'ק שפרד it:Jack Shephard nl:Jack Shephard pl:Jack Shephard pt:Jack Shephard ru:Джек Шепард zh:Jack Shephard Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Missing Pieces characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 Crew and Passengers Category:Medical Personnel Category:Murderers Category:Middle Section Survivors Category:Husbands Category:Jin and Sun's flashback characters Category:Desmond's flashback characters Category:Kate's flashback characters Category:Boone and Shannon's flashback characters Category:Ajira Airways Flight 316 Crew and Passengers Category:DHARMA Initiative Staff Category:Flashback Characters Category:Kate's flashforward characters Category:Locke's flashback characters Category:Sayid's flashback characters Category:Hurley's flashback characters Category:Hurley's flashforward characters Category:Sun's flashforward characters Category:Sayid's flashforward characters Category:Nikki and Paulo's flashback characters Category:Sawyer's flashforward characters Category:Jacob's candidates Category:Pianists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Island protectors Category:Kate's flash-sideways characters Category:Via Domus Category:Jacob's flashback characters Category:Off-Island Real Time Characters Category:Claire's flash-sideways characters Category:Desmond's flash-sideways characters Category:Characters in all 6 Seasons Category:The Man in Black's victims